peelfandomcom-20200213-history
DJ Jazzy Jeff
' DJ Jazzy Jeff' (born Jeffrey Townes, January 22, 1965) and The Fresh Prince (born Willard Smith, September 25, 1968) were an American hip hop duo who got together in 1985, when they performed together at a house party after years of separately pursuing hip-hop around the Philadelphia area. In 1986, they landed a record deal with Jive and their first single, "Girls Ain't Nothing But Trouble," became a hit on MTV in America, where their video got heavy airplay. This helped their 1987-released debut album, Rock the House, go gold and set the stage for their breakthrough success with the 1988 follow-up He's the D.J., I'm the Rapper. One of the first double-LP sets in rap history (thanks to a number of tracks showcasing Jeff's turntable artistry), it also became one of the genre's biggest sellers up to that point, moving more than 2.5 million copies. The group received the first Grammy Award for Best Rap Performance in 1989 for "Parents Just Don't Understand", though their most successful single was "Summertime" which earned the group their second Grammy and peaked at number 4 on the Billboard Hot 100 in 1991. In 1993, the duo had their first UK number one single called Boom! Shake The Room. Since 1994, the duo haven't performed under the DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince title, due to Will Smith getting involved with solo music projects and acting, while Jeffrey Townes moved into record producing for other artists. Links To Peel Peel mentioning liking their debut album, Rock The House, in 1987,'' ''which he thought was a good album, although he wasn't sure whether some of the songs had sexist lyrics or not. Later releases from the duo and Will Smith's solo albums didn't gain much of Peel's attention. Shows Played ;DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince ;1986 *15 September 1986: Guys Ain't Nothing But Trouble (12" - Girls Ain't Nothing But Trouble) Champion *23 September 1986: Guys Ain't Nothing But Trouble (12") Champion *27 September 1986 (BFBS): Girls Ain't Nothing But Trouble (12") Champion *30 September 1986: Guys Ain't Nothing But Trouble (12" - Girls Ain't Nothing But Trouble) Champion *22 October 1986: Guys Ain't Nothing But Trouble (7" - Girls Ain't Nothing But Trouble) Champion ;1987 *26 January 1987: The Magnificent Jazzy Jeff (LP - Rock The House) Champion *02 February 1987: The Magnificent Jazzy Jeff (LP - Rock The House) Champion *03 February 1987: Taking It To The Top (LP - Rock The House) Champion *04 February 1987: Just One Of Those Days (LP - Rock The House) Word-Up *09 February 1987: Don't Even Try It (LP - Rock The House) Word-Up *11 February 1987: Just Rockin' (LP - Rock The House) Word-Up *15 February 1987 (BFBS): The Magnificent Jazzy Jeff (LP - Rock The House) Champion *22 February 1987 (BFBS): Just One Of Those Days (LP - Rock The House) Champion *10 March 1987: The Magnificent Jazzy Jeff (v/a LP - Ultimate Trax 2) Champion *29 April 1987: A Touch Of Jazz (Extended Re-Touch) (12") Jive *15 May 1987 (Radio Bremen): A Touch Of Jazz (Extended Re-Touch) (12") Jive ;1989 *23 November 1989: Jazzy's Groove (album - And In This Corner...) Jive ;DJ Jazzy Jeff * 24 February 1987: Master Mix Medley (v/a LP - Ultimate Trax 2) Ch See Also *Record Collection: D External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *DJ Jazzy Jeff *Will Smith Category:Artists